millionarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaku-San-Sei Million Arthur
Kaku-san-sei Million Arthur (拡散性ミリオンアーサー, Kakusansei Million Arthur) is a multiplayer online card battle game developed by Square Enix for the iOS and Android devices. The game is set in a universe based on Arthurian folklore. First released in Japan, Million Arthur is also available in Korea, Taiwan and China. The game's first English release in the SEA region was announced for the last quarter of 2013 by Cherry Credits. Gameplay Million Arthur is an online card game which allows players to explore a world based on the legend of King Arthur, battle other players or simply to collect the many cards available. Players take up the role of 983,067th Arthur who was successful in pulling out the mythical sword Excalibur. During the game, players acquire allies in battle in the form of cards. These cards can be used to summon the strength of one's allies in defeating enemies, whether it is dungeon denizens or other Arthurs. Cards can be obtained by exploring dungeons and defeating foes. Over time, these cards gain strength and become more powerful. The game also includes a storyline which players can pursue. Here, depending on the Arthur has chosen, the player would follow a series of encounters with allies and enemies alike. Story The land of Britain is facing a crisis. Home to an ancient technology of magic, the country is facing an attack from foreign powers, all seeking to have a share of the magical wonder. As the country lay in danger of being ravaged by war and destruction, the great Magician Merlin steps forth with a plan to seek the strongest fighter of them all to be King of Britain, and to lead the army into battle. “The one who can draw the Excalibur will be King!” says Magician Merlin. You step forward to take the challenge. You poise your hands around the elaborate hilt of the ancient holy sword, take a deep breath and pull the Excalibur out from the stone. '' ''YOU ARE THE KING OF BRITAIN! ''But wait! It seems you are not the only one! Every time someone pulls out the Excalibur, the ancient sword duplicates itself and seeks a new challenger! Now there are a million Arthurs in Britain all vying for the single throne of Britain. Prove yourself worthy of the Crown by collecting the rarest Knight cards and winning battles. Because only the strongest Arthur will be King! '' Characters Main Characters *Blade Protector - Voiced by Mamoru Miyano and designed by Kiyotaka Haimura. *Technosmith - Voiced by Rina Satou and designed by Yuuichi Tanaka. *Sorcery King - Voiced by Rie Kugimiya and designed by BUNBUN. Support Characters *Fay - Voiced by Kanae Itou and designed by Kiyotaka Haimura. *Lancelot - Voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya and designed by Kouhaku Kuroboshi. *Rife - Voiced by Eri Kitamura and designed by Kiyotaka Haimura. *Gawain - Voiced by Daisuke Namikawa and designed by Nagiryo. *El - Voiced by Yuka Iguchi and designed by Kiyotaka Haimura. *Galahad - Voiced by Kana Hanazawa and designed by BUNBUN. Other Characters *Merlin - Voiced by Akira Ishida and designed by Yuuichi Tanaka. *Guinevere - Voiced by Mariya Ise and designed by Yuuichi Tanaka. *Nimue - Voiced by Yui Ogura and designed by refeia. *Morgause - Voiced by Satomi Akesaka and designed by Yuuichi Tanaka. *Elaine - Voiced by Satomi Arai and designed by Yuuichi Tanaka. *Morgan - Voiced by Aoi Yuuki and designed by Yuuichi Tanaka. *Mordred - Voiced by Jun Fukuyama and designed by *King Lot - Voiced by Ryuutarou Okiayu and designed by Kuranaka. Category:Content